harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Filius Flitwick
Profesor Filius Flitwick (ur. 17 października) jest czarodziejem, który posiada odległe goblińskie korzenie. Profesor Flitwick naucza Zaklęć i Uroków w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, oraz jest opiekunem domu Ravenclaw. W młodości był Mistrzem Pojedynków. Jest inteligentnym i sprawiedliwym czarodziejem, który przeciwstawiał się i walczył z Lordem Voldemortem. Brał udział w pierwszej i drugiej Wojnie Czarodziejów. Był obecny na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Biografia thumb|233px|Filius Flitwick Wczesne życie Filius Flitwick urodził się w rodzinie czarodziejów, która była spokrewniona z goblinami. Prawdopodobnie zakupił różdżkę w sklepie u Ollivendera. W wieku 11 lat zaczął uczęszczać do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, gdzie został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Podczas Ceremoni Przydziału, Tiara Przydziału miała problem z przydzieleniem Filiusa, nie wiedziała czy przydzielić go do Gryffindoru, czy do Ravenclawu. Ostateczne został przydzielony do Ravenclawu. Taki przypadek nosi nazwę Hatstalls. Co ciekawe, taki sam problem tiara miała z Minerwą McGonagall, także wahała się między Raveclawem, a Gryffindorem, jednak w ostateczności wybrała ten drugi dom. Po pewnym czasie pracy w Hogwarcie zapytał Szarą Damę o miejsce pobytu Diademu Roweny Ravenclaw, który prawdopodobnie powoduje że ten, kto go nosi ma bardzo dużą wiedzę. Jednak ona odmówiła mu ujawnienia informacji. Wspomniano również, że Flitwick, będąc studentem nie miał nic do ukrycia, nigdy nie używał zaklęć poza Hogwartem oraz możliwe że był prefektem. Jest prawdopodobne, że osiągnął wysoki stopnień SUMów i Owutemów. Po skończeniu Hogwartu Filius zdawał również egzaminy z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Co najmniej trzydzieści lat później ponownie przeniósł się do Hogwartu, aby nauczać Zaklęć i Uroków oraz stał się opiekunem domu Ravenclaw. Mistrz Pojedynków Po ukończeniu Owutemów, Flitwick został absolwentem Hogwartu. Udał się do mistrza pojedynków i odebrał mu ten tytuł, sam nim zostając. Wymagało to zapewne świetnej znajomości zaklęć. Możemy się domyślać, że po zdobyciu tego zaszczytnego tytuły, Filius nie przestawał się doskonalić, stając się znakomitym czarodziejem. We wczesnych latach 70' XX wieku objął posadę nauczyciela zaklęć w Hogwarcie. thumb|left Kariera w Hogwarcie Profesor Flitwick objął stanowisko nauczyciela Zaklęć i Uroków około 1970 roku. Był bardziej "wyluzowany" niż inni nauczyciele w Hogwarcie jak Minerwa McGonagall lub Severus Snape. On, w przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycieli pozwolił swoim uczniom grać w gry podczas lekcji przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Nie rozdaje zbyt wiele szlabanów, ale często odlicza punkty, nawet ze względu na opieszałość. Flitwick ma poczucie humoru i zawsze jest fair wobec uczniów, nawet tych, którzy nie są w Ravenclawie. Zachęcał również uczniów, aby eksperymentowali z własną magią i nie miał w zwyczaju dawać szlabanów za niedbałą pracę, zamiast tego wolał zadać uczniom dodatkową pracę domową, aby mogli nadrobić zaległości. Era Huncwotów W 1971, Flitwick nauczał Lily Evans, Syriusza Blacka, Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina, Petera Pettigrew i Severusa Snape'a. W 1976, Flitwick nadzorował SUMy z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Podczas egzmainu chodził między setkami małych ławek w Wielkiej Sali. Po skończeniu czasu, kazał uczniom odłożyć pióra, ale musiał upomnieć Stebbinsa dwa razy, zanim ten to zrobił. Następnie Flitwick wykorzystał zaklęcie przywołujące, aby zebrać wszystkie testy. Gdy sto zwojów pergaminu wpadło w jego otwarte ramiona, przewrócił się na podłogę. Flitwick przetrwał Pierwszą Wojnę, w której wiele jego byłych studentów (np. Lily i James) zginęli. Pomimo tych mrocznych czasów, a może z ich powodu, Flitwick nadal nauczał w Hogwarcie. 1991/1992 W 1991 roku, tuż przed rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego, Albus Dumbledore zaufał profesorowi Flitwickowi i poprosił, aby pomógł w obronie Kamienia Filozoficznego. Flitwick, jako że był nauczycielem zaklęć zaczarował klucze, tak aby latały i umieścił je w jednej z klas. Delikwent, który chciał przekroczyć następne drzwi, musiał wziąć znajdującą się obok miotłę i złapać odpowiedni klucz. thumb|314px|Podczas lekcji Zaklęć Filius spadł ze swojej sterty książek z wrażenia, kiedy w wyczytywał nazwisko Harry'ego na jego pierwszej lekcji zaklęć. Na Flitwicku bardzo duże wrażenie zrobiło, kiedy profesor McGonagall, powiedziała mu, że daje Harry'emu nową i jego pierwszą miotłę; Nimbusa 2000, ponieważ został wybrany na pozycję szukającego w Reprezentacji Gryffindoru w quidditchu. Profesor Flitwick był również obecny na pierwszym meczu Quidditcha; Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Usiadł wysoko na trybunach obok Severusa Snape'a i Kwiryniusza Quirrella. Był niezwykle wstrząśnięty i martwił się, gdy Harry pozornie stracił kontrolę nad swoją miotłą, jak również gdy peleryna Snape'a zapaliła się. Radośnie oklaskiwał Harrego, gdy odzyskał kontrolę nad miotłą i złapał Złotego Znicza. Profesor Flitwick nie pozwolił pierwszej klasie używać czarów aż do Halloween. Na lekcji Uroków, dał każdemu ze swoich uczniów pióro, które mieli unieść siłą woli używając zaklęcia lewitacji - Wingardium Leviosa. Klasa była chętna by spróbować tego zaklęcia, odkąd Flitwick rzucił zaklęcie na Teodorę - ropuchę Nevilla Longbottoma. Hermiona Granger, która została przydzielona do pary z Ronem Weasleyem wykonała zaklęcie doskonale i profesor Flitwick radośnie oznajmił jej sukces klasie i przydzielił punkty dla Gryffindoru. thumb|left|264px|Filius stroi choinkę Przed Wigilią, profesor Flitwick i Minerwa McGonagall użyli swych niebywałych umiejętności magicznych, aby udekorować Wielką Salę na Boże Narodzenie. Flitwick użył czaru (być może Baubillous), aby stworzyć złote pęcherzyki, które zdobiły gałęzie choinki. Również wykorzystał żywe wróżki do udekorowania sali. Sala wyglądała wspaniale i spektakularnie. Również był obecny na uczcie w dniu Bożego Narodzenia i jadł krakersy razem z profesorem Dumbledorem. Dyrektor szkoły wymienił swój fantastyczny spiczasty kapelusz na ukwieconą czapeczkę zawiązywaną pod brodą. Flitwick opowiedział mu kawał, który sprawił, że Dumbledore zachichotał wesoło. Flitwick zadał uczniom pierwszej klasy przed ich egzaminami sporą pracę, aby nauczyli się zaklęć na pamięć. Kiedy w końcu przyszedł czas na testy, Flitwick wzywał uczniów jeden po drugim do swojej klasy. Zadanie polegało na spowodowaniu, że ananas zacznie tańczyć. Przeprowadził on także egzamin teoretyczny. Po testach, Hermiona Granger nie mogła wytrzymać, ponieważ sądziła, że zrobiła błąd w jednym z zadań z teorii. Dziewczyna odwiedziła Flitwicka w pokoju nauczycielskim, ale on nie mógł się powstrzymać i powiedział, że Hermiona zdobyła sto dwanaście procent. 1992-1993 Profesor Flitwick kontynuował nauczanie w roku szkolnym 1992-1993. Podczas lekcji Zaklęć, różdżka Rona Weasleya wyleciała mu z ręki i uderzyła Flitwicka pomiędzy oczami, pozostawiając wielki zielony siniak, który najprawdopodobniej później zniknął. Zadał dość dużo pracy domowej drugoroczniakom, która wymagała użycia Standardowej Księgi Zaklęć, klasa 2. Nauczył drugą klasę zaklęcia Incendio oraz zaklęcia Skurge, który znikał ektoplazmę . thumb|277px|Flitwick z Argusem przy pani Norris W połowie roku szkolnego, na pierwszym piętrze znaleziono spetryfikowaną kotkę Argusa Filcha - panią Norris. Profesor Flitwick był wśród tłumu uczniów i nauczycieli, którzy widzieli spetryfikowaną kotkę. Niedługo potem, Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley i Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, zostali również spetryfikowani. Profesor Flitwick i reszta personelu przybyli na miejsce tuż po odkryciu. Filius z pomocą Aurory Sinistry, wziął Justina do pani Pomfrey, do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pod koniec roku, profesor Flitwick, wraz z resztą personelu, zostali wezwani do pokoju nauczycielskiego przez profesor McGonagall. Minerwa powiedziała im, że potwór Slytherina porwał ucznia i wziąć go do Komnaty Tajemnic. Flitwick natychmiast wydał z siebie pisk. McGonagall powiedziała im pównież, że dziedzic Slytherina zostawił kolejną wiadomość tuż pod pierwszą, który brzmiał: Jej szkielet będzie leżeć w Komnacie Tajemnic na zawsze. Flitwick rozpłakał się na tą wieść. W rzeczywistości była to, Ginny Weasley, jedna z uczennic Flitwicka. Gdy Lockhart wszedł do pokoju, cały personel zwrócił się przeciwko mu. Podczas gdy wszyscy nauczyciele wytykali mu błędy, Flitwick powiedział mu, że wcześniej sam twierdził, że wie, jaka bestia kryje się w Komnacie Tajemnic. Następnego dnia profesor Flitwick miał wysłać Krukonów do domu. Jednak Harry Potter zabił bazyliszka, zamknął Komnatę Tajemnic oraz uratował Ginny, więc Hogwart został ponownie otwarty. Flitwick uczestniczył w Uczcie Pożegnalnej, klaskał i cieszył się radośnie, gdy Rubeus Hagrid wrócił z Azkabanu, po niesłusznym wysłaniu; w związku z podejrzeniem o ponownym otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic. Gdy Komnata Tajemnic została zamknięta, profesor Flitwick miał nadzorować egzaminy na koniec roku. Jednak na uczcie pożegnalnej, profesor Dumbledore odwołał wszystkie egzaminy ze względu na specjalne okoliczności. '1993-1994' Ucieczka Syriusza Blacka thumb|340px|Chór Filiusa Flitwicka Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego, Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu i Dementorzy zostali umieszczeni na zewnątrz Hogwartu, odpowiedzialne za bezpieczeństwo uczniów. Profesor Flitwick kontynuował swoją kadencję jako nauczyciel Zaklęć i Uroków, wraz z dodatkową odpowiedzialnością jako dyrygent chóru Hogwartu. Podczas Uczty Powitalnej, chór Flitwicka wyrecytował Double Trouble. Spotkanie Zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, profesor Flitwick poszedł do Trzech Mioteł z profesor McGonagall, Hagridem, Madam Rosmertą i Korneliuszem Knotem. Wspólnie omawiali śmierć Lily i Jamesa Potterów, a także ucieczkę Syriusza Blacka. Kiedy mówiono, że Potterowie używali zaklęcia Fideliusa, aby chronić swój dom w Dolinie Godryka, Flitwick wyjaśnił i opisał działanie czaru oraz opisał Strażnika Tajemnicy. Błyskawica Profesor McGonagall skonfiskowała miotłę - Błyskawicę, którą Harry Potter otrzymał jako anonimowy prezent pod choinkę i przekazała go do profesora Flitwicka i Madam Rolandy Hooch, instruktora latania. Oboje zbadali miotłę, aby zobaczyć, czy nie zostały rzucone na nią jakieś złośliwe lub nieprzyjazne czary. Myśleli, że Syriusz Black wysłał tą miotłę do Harry'ego w nadziei, że zabije się na niej lecąc. thumb|left|Przy stole Lekcja Zaklęć i Uroków Podczas śnieżnego miesiąca, profesor Flitwick nauczył trzecioroczniaków zaklęcia Carpe Retractum. Podczas wyjaśniania zastosowania zaklęcia, do klasy weszła spóźniona Hermiona Granger. Korzystała ona z Zmieniacza Czasu, aby cofnąć się w czasie do lekcji starożytnych runów z profesor Babbling. Stało się to jeszcze raz po świętach wielkanocnych, gdy Hermiona zaspała i opuściła lekcję Zaklęć i Uroków. Sprawdzanie zamku Syriusz Black włamał się do zamku i wszedł do dormitorium chłopców, w wieży Gryffindoru. Jako mechanizm obronny, profesor Flitwick nauczył frontowe, dębowe drzwi rozpoznawać postać Syriusza Blacka tak, aby nie wpuszczały go do zamku. W tym samym czasie, Flitwick przygotował trzecioroczniaków na Egzaminy, które wymagały rzucania Zaklęcia Pocieszenia. Zatrzymanie Blacka Pod koniec roku szkolnego, Syriusz Black został schwytany i zamknięty w gabinecie profesora Flitwicka na siódmym piętrze, w pobliżu wieży zachodniej. Jednak Syriusz Balck znikł w nocy i uciekł z zamku. Flitwick uczestniczył w Uczcie Pożegnalnej. thumb|left|218px|Turniej Trójmagiczny '1994-1995' Powitanie Gdy odbywał się Turniej Trójmagiczny, profesor Flitwick nadal nauczał w Hogwarcie. Kiedy przybyli studenci Akademii Czarów Beauxbatons i Instytutu Durmstrangu, oklaskiwał ich na wejściu, po tym, zarówno on, jak i Dumbledore w WIelkiej Sali prowadzili prezentację Hoggy Warty Hogwarts jako powitanie przybyłych studentów. Przy stole głównym, Hagrid przypadkowo przebił jego rękę widelcem. Lekcje Zaklęć thumb|Filius na balu Nauczał zaklęcia Accio uczniów czwartego roku na krótko przed Halloween i zaproponował trzy książki warte do przeczytania. Tego zaklęcia, użył Harry Potter podczas pierwszego i trzeciego zadania Turnieju Trójmagicznego, które pomogło mu w zdobyciu pierwszego miejsca. Profesor Flitwick później uczył czwartoklasistów zaklęcia Depulso. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem, Filius robił uczniom luźne lekcje. Był bardzo dumny z Harrego. Często wspominał o tym, jak Potter używał zaklęć podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, których uczył się na lekcjach Zaklęć. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy Przed balem Flitwick miał wiele prób z swoim chórem. Na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym, podczas tańca walców, profesor Flitwick prowadził szkolny chór Hogwartu. Gdy zespół Fatalne Jędze weszli na scenę, Flitwicka wzięto i noszono na rękach ponad głowami wszystkich tancerzy. thumb|left|304px|Na balu Turniej Trójmagiczny W trzecim zadaniu, Profesor Flitwick, wraz z Minerwą McGonagall, Rubeusem Hagridem, i Bartemiuszem Crouchem Jr. przebranym za Alastora Moody'ego, został mianowany na jedną z osób patrolujących labirynt. Nosił fantastyczny kapelusz z błyszczącą gwiazdą i musiał odpowiedzieć któremukolwiek z uczestników na ich wołanie o pomoc. Pod koniec zadania, Cedric Diggory został zamordowany i Lord Voldemort powrócił do życia, jak i do władzy. Pod koniec roku Flitwick był obecny na Uczcie Pożegnalnej i pogrzebie Cedrica Diggory'ego. '1995-1996' Początek roku Profesor Flitwick był obecny na Uczcie Powitalnej, gdzie był świadkiem, przemowy Dolores Umbridge. W tym roku, Dolores Umbridge została nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Dolores szybko stała się Inkwizytorem Hogwartu, zyskując prawo do wglądu na lekcje i metod nauczania swoich współpracowników. Inspekcja Umbridge thumb|314px|Inspekcja Umbridge Podczas kontroli Umbridge na lekcji zaklęć u profesora Flitwicka, usiadła w kącie klasy, robiąc notatki, podczas gdy profesor Flitwick nauczał siódmą klasę. Traktował Umbridge jak gościa i wydawał się nie być przez nią wcale rozproszony. Gdy Dolores przyszła na kontrolę chóru szkolnego, znowu zastała tam Filiusa Flitwicka. Wydawało się, że Flitwick wywarł na niej dobre wrażenie. Na początku, Filius nawet polubił Dolores, ale gdy wyciągnięła miarkę i zmierzyła Filiusa, nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego i był bardzo urażony zachowaniem Umbridge. Żongler Profesor Umbridge zakazała czytania Żonglera w szkole, kiedy został wydany artykuł, w którym był wywiad z Harrym Potterem Wszyscy nauczyciele byli dumni, że jest przeciwko niej. Profesor Flitwick, nie pozwolił rozmawiać o niczym, co odnosi się do jego przedmiotu, potajemnie dał pudełko cukrowych myszek Harry'emu podczas jednej z lekcji, zrobił to szybko i niezauważalnie. thumb|left|188px|Filius podczas wypuszczenia fajerwerków Nowy Dyrektor W połowie roku szkolnego, profesor Umbridge została nowym Dyrektorem szkoły, po tym jak profesor Dumbledore musiał opuścić Hogwart. W jej pierwszy dzień, Fred i George Weasleyowie wpuścili fajerwerki i różne ognie do Hogwartu. Kilka z nich znaleziono w klasie Flitwicka. On, tym samym kpiąc z niej, wydał gest zadowolenia, gdy profesor Umbridge gonił ognisty smok oraz gdy miała zapalone włosy. Bagno Po tym jak przerwa wielkanocna dobiegła końca, Fred i George użyli jednego z swoich wynalazków - Przenośne Bagno. Zmienili korytarz w torfowisko, a następnie odeszli ze szkoły. Profesor Flitwick był zdumiony i zaskoczony tym co zobaczył. Zegnał się nimi, przy odjeździe z Hogwartu. Flitwick został poproszony, by usunąć bagno, które Weasleyowie stworzyli pod koniec roku. Zrobiłby to, ale twierdził, że nie był w stanie usunąć małej zatoczki pod oknem. W rzeczywistości zostawił to tam jako wyrazy uznania do tego co zobaczył, jako prezentacja zaawansowanych magicznych zdolności. '1996-1997' thumb|224px|Przeszukanie Przeszukanie W 1996 roku, Hogwart podlegał ochronie aurorów. Profesor Flitwick, razem z woźnym, Argusem Filchem, został wyznaczony do przeszukania każdego studenta rozpoczynającego i kontynuującego naukę w szkole. Przy bramie wejściowej sprawdzano rejestr oraz przeszukano uczniów, aby się upewnić czy nie przechowują jakiś czarnomagicznych rzeczy, czy broni. Profesor Flitwick rzucił potężne czary na Bramę Wejściową, uniemożliwiając wejście do Zamku żadnym niepożądanym osobom. Kiedy Harry Potter przybył do bramy z Nimfadorą (w filmie z Luną), musiał czekać, aż Severus Snape złamie zaklęcia i otworzy bramę. Lekcja Zaklęć Jedną z pierwszych klas, którą nauczał w tym roku, była klasa szósta. Podczas lekcji podszedł do Harry'ego, Rona oraz Hermiona i poprosił ich o zaprezentowanie zaklęcia. Hermiona rzuciła zaklęcie doskonale za pierwszym razem, za to Harry i Ron nie radzili sobie z tym zaklęciem. Flitwick udzielił dwóm chłopcom pracy domowej na podstawie zaklęcia, oraz kazał nauczyć im się na następną lekcję tego zaklęcia perfekcyjnie. Hogsmeade Podczas jednego z wyjazdów do Hogsmeade, profesor Flitwick również odwiedził wieś, być może ze względu na bezpieczeństwo. Na drodze powrotnej do zamku, spotkał Horacego Slughorna, nowego nauczyciela Eliksirów. Horacy zaprosił go do Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami, aby z nim porozmawiać i przy okazji napić się. Filius Flitwick twierdził, że miał próbę chóru i zostawił Horacego. thumb|left|250px|Filius przy zwłokach Albusa Bitwa w Wieży Astronomicznej Pod koniec roku szkolnego, Flitwick był w Wielkiej Sali z szkolnym chórem, gdy śmierciożercy dostali się do Hogwartu, Minerwa McGonagall rozkazała mu zawołać Severusa Snape'a. Filius ewakuował szkolny chór i poszedł po Severusa. Kiedy Flitwick wszedł do jego biura, Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie osłupienia, powiedział Hermionie Granger i Lunie Lovegood, że Filius zasłabł i to one powinny się nim zająć. Wkrótce potem Severus Snape zabił profesora Dumbledore'a na wieży astronomicznej. Filius najprawdopodobniej znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Flitwick upierał się by wrócić i zająć się Ravenclawem. Wziął udział w rozmowie, czy warto kontynuować nauczanie uczniów w Hogwarcie, ponieważ posiadanie Dyrektora szkoły zabitego przez jednego z nauczycieli było straszną plamą w historii Hogwartu. Flitwick uważał że ostatnie słowo powinna mieć Minerwa McGonagall, nowa dyrektorka Hogwartu. Nalegał, aby Dumbledore został pochowany na terenach Hogwartu, ponieważ jeszcze żaden dyrektor nie zmarł i nie był pochowany na terenie szkoły. Profesor Flitwick pod koniec roku szkolnego, obok jeziora, ze wszystkimi nauczycielami i resztą uczniów, którzy jeszcze byli w szkole, uczestniczył w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Wielkie zmiany w Hogwarcie Przed początkiem nowego roku szkolnego, Severus Snape został nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu, podczas gdy jego znajomi śmierciożercy, Alecto Carrow została nową nauczycielką mugoloznawstwa i Amycus Carrow nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią, a właściwie czarnej magii. Pomimo dużego wpływu Voldemorta na Hogwart, profesor Flitwick wrócił do zamku by nauczać Zaklęć i chronić uczniów.Carrowie bardzo często dawali kary w postaci zaklęcia Cruciatusa, dlatego Flitwick i reszta personel w tym roku nie wystawiali żadnych kar i nigdy nie wysyłali uczniów do nich. Filius był przerażony stosowaniem tak surowych kar na uczniów. '1997-1998' thumb|296px|Rozpoczęcie bitwy Nie wiele wiadomo co się działo z Filiusem Flitwickiem podczas trwania tego roku szkolnego, pierwsze informacje o Flitwicku pojawiają się pod koniec roku szkolnego, ale można wywnioskować że Filius bronił uczniów i nadal nauczał Zaklęć i Uroków. Alecto i Amycus Carrow Pod koniec roku szkolnego 1997-1998, Alecto nakazała profesorowi Flitwickowi, wpuścić ją do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Zrobił to z wielką niechęcią, odpowiadając na wymaganą zagadkę. Amycus był wystraszony tym że Alecto przywołuje Voldemorta i chciał jak najszybciej wejść do tego pokoju. Amycus zażądał od profesor McGonagall, aby zawołała Flitwicka żeby ten otworzył drzwi. Po pewnym czasie McGonagall prawidłowo odpowiedziała na zagadkę i otworzyła drzwi. Ucieczka Severusa Snape'a Tej nocy, Flitwicka oraz profesorów Sprout i Slughorna, obudził patronous Minerwy McGonagall - kot. Flitwick w ubraniach nocnych, poszedł, aby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Znaleźli McGonagall pojedynkującą się z Severusem. Flitwick zaczął rzucać zaklęcia, które niszczyły magiczną tarczę Severusa, którą rzucił, aby chronić się przed McGonagall. Snape zaczął uciekać, ścigany przez Flitwicka, Sprout i McGonagall, rzucających na niego zaklęcia, w końcu wyleciał przez okno, uciekając im. thumb|left|296px|Zaklęcie Tarczy Bitwa o Hogwart Mając świadomość, że Lord Voldemort wkrótce zaatakuje zamek, Flitwick i inni profesorowie zaczęli chronić zamek i uczniów. Wskazał różdżką przez okno i rzucił kilka skomplikowanych zaklęć ochronnych, w tym zaklęcie ,,Protego Horribilis,,. Następnie rozmawiał z Harrym Potterem na temat zaginionego diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Filius był w szoku, że zobaczył Harry'ego, w takich okolicznościach. Powiedział Harry'emu, że diadem dawno zaginął i że nie może mu pomóc. Flitwick nie wiedział że diadem to Horkruks. Po krótkiej dyskusji, w jaki sposób walczyć z Śmierciożercami, uzgodniono, że Flitwick, McGonagall i Sprout zajmą się grupami i pójdą z nimi do Wieży Ravenclawu, Wieży Gryffindoru i Wieży Astronomicznej. Flitwick najprawdopodobniej wziął swoją grupę do Wieży Ravenclawu, ponieważ było to dobre miejsce do rzucania zaklęć i uroków. Filius bał się wymawiać imienia Lorda Voldemorta. Profesor Flitwick walczył z Yaxleyem niedaleko głównych schodów. Voldemort kazał wszystkim zaprzestania walki i zaproponował pokój w zamian za Harry'ego Pottera. Jednak walka wkrótce została wznowiona po tym jak sądzono że Harry Potter został zamordowany przez Voldemorta, jednak były to błędne przypuszczenia. W Wielkiej Sali, Antonin Dołohow walczył z profesorem Flitwickiem i w końcu Antonin został zabity z jego ręki. thumb|318px|Po bitwie o Hogwart Szczęśliwe zakończenie Flitwick był również świadkiem pojedynku między Harrym a Voldemortem. Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout i Minerwa McGonagall po kolei przytulali Harry'ego, gdy ten zniszczył Voldemorta. Po bitwie rozmawiał z Horacym Slughornem i Pomoną Sprout. Później odbyła się Wyjątkowa Uczta, ale nikt nie siedział w wyznaczonych, tych miejscach co zawsze; nauczyciele, rodzice i uczniowie siedzieli gdzie chcieli. Profesor Flitwick usiadł przy stole z uczniami z swojego domu; Ravenclaw, od tej pory był nadal ich opiekunem. 'Późniejsze życie' Po II Wojnie Czarodziejów, Filius kontynuował swoją długą kadencję nauczyciela Zaklęć i Uroków. Możliwe, że przed 2017 rokiem przeszedł na emeryturę, ze względu na swój wiek. Wygląd Flitwick, ze względu na swoje goblińskie korzenie, był niskim czarodziejem i często opisywano go jako "maleńkiego profesora Flitwicka". Na starość miał siwe włosy, w młodości zaś - brązowe. Gdy był młody, zazwyczaj nosił czarne ubrania lub garnitur. W późniejszych latach, jako nauczyciel Zaklęć, wkładał zielone szaty, a na głowę zakładł zielony kapelusz. Osobowość thumb|235px Flitwick był bardzo emocjonalnym człowiekiem. Podczas roku szkolnego 1992 - 1993, kiedy Ginny Weasley została zamknięta w Komnacie Tajemnic, rozpłakał się. W 1993 roku w Walentynki, kiedy Gilderoy Lockhart nazwał go starym chytrym psem, Flitwick ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Trudno było go wyprowadzić z równowagi, o czym może świadczyć fakt, iż na pewnej lekcji zaklęć Neville Longbottom nie panował nad czarami i trafił jednym z nich w Filiusa, który przyjął to z pokorą. Filius to osoba sprawiedliwa i rozsądna, co sprawia, że mimo swojego niewielkiego wzrostu wzbudza ogólny szacunek zarówno uczniów, jak i dorosłych czarodziejów. Z drugiej strony jest to czarodziej ciepły i wrażliwy, który zwykł jednak skrywać te uczucia głęboko. Filius jest także bardzo odważny. Nie wahał się walczyć przeciwko złu, nawet wtedy, gdy narażał własne życie. Odwagę ukazywał także w inny sposób - potrafił jawnie sprzeciwiać się wrogom. Jako przyjaciel odznaczał się wiernością i lojalnością. Nie wahał się także udzielić pomocy. Bardzo lubił też psoty, co pokazał, nie usuwając fajerwerków wypuszczonych przez Freda i George'a Weasleyów. Gdy opuszczali Hogwart, profesor Flitwick wiwatował na ich cześć, jak również zostawił przy oknie niewielką część bagna, które wyczarowali. Czasami był smutny i rozzłoszczony, widać to gdy Dolores Umbridge mierzy jego wzrost, kpiąc z niego. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności Pomimo swego niewielkiego wzrostu, Flitwick był potężnym czarodziejem. Zaklęcia Jako mistrz zaklęć, profesor Flitwick był w stanie za pomocą różnych uroków i zaklęć, wyczarować łatwe, skomplikowane, jak i najtrudniejsze efekty. Potrafił wyczarować magiczną tarczę używając do tego kilku, a nawet kilkunastu skomplikowanych zaklęć. Znał dużo zaklęć obronnych i potrzebnych do codziennego życia. Był bardzo dobrym i wykształconym nauczycielem Zaklęć i Uroków. Mistrz Pojedynków thumb|left|256px|Różdżka Filiusa FlitwickaJakiś czas po opuszczeniu Hogwartu, Flitwick został mistrzem pojedynków. Gdy pracował w Hogwarcie, od dawna z nikim nie walczył, lecz mimo tego był jeszcze wystarczająco dobry, aby przegonić Severusa Snape'a ze szkoły, a także walczyć z Yaxleyem, a nawet pokonać Antonina Dołohowa, szczególnie okrutnego wojownika, który zabił Alastora Moody'ego i pokonał Remusa Lupina. Magia Niewerbalna Profesor Flitwick posiadał również pewne umiejętności w niewerbalnej magii. W 1996 gdy wszyscy uczniowie weszli przez bramę wejściową na tereny Hogwartu, profesor Flitwick zabezbieczył bramę nie wymawiając ani jednego zaklęcia na głos. Na bramę rzucił bardzo potężne czary, które ciężko było złamać Severusowi Snape'owi, gdy chciał wpuścić Harry'ego do Zamku. Transmutacja Był także bardzo dobry w transmutacji - podczas Bożego Narodzenia stroił salę przemieniając gałązki choinki w piękne ozdoby i lampki. Dyrygent Profesor Flitwick został dyrygentem i szefem chóru Hogwartu w 1993 roku. Nauczył członków chóru, jak śpiewać przeróżne pieśnie i piosenki, np. Double Trouble oraz In Noctem. Prowadził on również orkiestrę podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Często robił próby ze swoim chórem. Relacje Harry Potter Profesor Flitwick był miły dla Harry'ego Pottera i utrzymywał z nim dobre stosunki. Był podekscytowany, gdy zobaczył imię Harry'ego Pottera na liście obecności, z wrażenia spadł z stosu książek, na których stał z racji swojego niskiego wzrostu. Pozwolił Harry'emu i jego przyjaciołom rozmawiać podczas swoich lekcji, jak również zgodził się, aby rozegrali partię szachów, pomógł bronić Hogwartu podczas ataku śmierciożerców. Próbował pomóc Harry'emu w znalezieniu Diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Gdy Harry pokonał Voldemorta, Filius jako pierwszy przytulił go i pogratulował mu. Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger Flitwick miał również dobre stosunki z Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem. Hermiona była bardzo dobrą uczennicą, tym samym Flitwick ją lubił. Był pod wielkim wrażeniem i ogłosił sukces klasie, gdy Hermiona zdołała skutecznie rzucić urok lewitacji. Był zaprzyjaźniony z Ronem Weasleyem, będącym przyjacielem Hermiony i Harry'ego. Ron lubił metody nauczania Flitwicka, zazwyczaj mogli rozmawiać na jego lekcjach. Flitwick walczył u boku Rona i Hermiony w bitwie o Hogwart. Zarówno on jak i Ron z Hermioną przeżyli bitwę. Uczniowie Ravenclawu thumb|262px|Filius z DoloresProfesor Flitwick był bardzo troskliwy i opiekuńczy w stosunku do członków swojego domu. W 1997, gdy Śmierciożercy dostali się do Hogwartu przez szafkę zniknięć, Flitwick został oszołomiony i trafił od skrzydła szpitalnego, ale szybko wyszedł z niego na własne żądanie, aby opiekować się Krukonami. Pod koniec roku, po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, Filius Flitwick, Minerwa McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid i Horacy Slughorn mieli zdecydować, czy szkoła powinna zostać otwarta. Nie mógł się zdecydować, gdzie jego uczniowie będą bezpieczniejsi, w Hogwarcie, czy we własnych domach. Pozostawił tę decyzję dyrektorowi. Profesor McGonagall postanowiła nie zamykać Hogwartu. Alecto i Amycus Carrowowie traktowali wszystkich uczniów brutalnie i strasznie, oczywiście prócz Ślizgonów. Z tego powodu, Flitwick chronił Krukonów, a także innych uczniów, przed nimi. Kiedy Lord Voldemort wypowiedział wojnę, Flitwick walczył w bitwie o Hogwart i przeżył, więc mógł nadal uczyć i opiekować się Krukonami. Dolores Umbridge Podczas roku szkolnego 1995-1996, Dolores Umbridge, została nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią oraz Wielkim Inkwizytorem Hogwartu. Podczas kontroli Umbridge na jego lekcjach, Flitwick traktował ją jak gościa i był dla niej uprzejmy. Podczas jej wizytacji na jego próbie z chórem, Umbridge wyciągnęła miarkę i zaczęła mierzyć jego wzrost, co okazało się dla niego obraźliwe. Kiedy została dyrektorką szkoły, Flitwick, wraz z resztą nauczycieli, opowiedział się przeciwko niej. Nie chciał odczarować różnych zaklęć szkodzących Dolores Umbridge, bardzo często cieszył się, jak coś nie poszło po jej myśli. Poppy Pomfrey thumb|246px|Flitwick z Poppy Flitwick był dobrym znajomym Poppy Pomfrey, opiekunki chorych uczniów i nauczycieli. Bardzo często siedział na różnych ucztach obok niej. Jako że była pielęgniarką urzędowała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie Flitwick rzadko zaglądał. Tylko w Księciu Półkrwi Severus Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie oszołamiające, po czym Hermiona i Luna zaniosły go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Horacy Slughorn Horacy Slughorn to mistrz eliksirów i opiekun Slytherinu. Wydawało się, że utrzymywali z Filiusem przyjazne kontakty, jednakże Flitwick wydaje się go unikać. W czasie wycieczki do Hogsmeade, Horacy zaprosił go do Trzech Mioteł, Flitwick odmówił mu, twierdząc, że ma awaryjną próbę chóru i musi wracać do zamku. Po bitwie o Hogwart Filius rozmawia z Horacym, co świadczy o tym, że się lubili. Gilderoy Lockhart Profesor Flitwick, podobnie jak większość profesorów w Hogwarcie, nie lubił nauczyciela Obrony przed Czarną Magią, Gilderoya Lockharta. Pomimo tego że Lockhart został przydzielony w młodości do Ravenclawu, a być może był jednym z jego dawnych uczniów, Flitwick nie utrzymywał z nim dobrych stosunków. Podczas walentynek, Lockhart obrażał profesora Flitwicka, co spowodowało że Flitwick schował twarz w dłoniach. Prawdopodobnie wcale nie żałował Lockharta, gdy ten znalazł się w św. Mungu. Albus Dumbledore i Minerwa McGonagall Filius darzył wielkim szacunkiem dyrektorów Albusa i Minerwę. Zawsze stawał w ich obronie, niezależnie czy zagrażało to jego zdrowiu, czy nawet życiu. Prawdopodobnie utrzymywał lepsze kontakty z Minerwą, niż z Albusem (co nie znaczy, że nie lubił Albusa). Był chętny do walki na wieży atronomicznej, ale Severus Snape go oszołomił. Flitwick przyszedł na pogrzeb Albusa Dumbledore'a i opowiedział się za tym, aby pochować go na terenach Hogwartu. Bronił Minerwę przed Dolores Umbridge oraz walczył u jej boku podczas Bitwy o Hogwart. Można zatem powiedzieć, że był jej oddany, zawsze dochowywał tajemnic i był wobec niej szczery. Fred i George Weasleyowie Podczas piątej części Fred i George Weasleyowie zaczęli puszczać fajerwerki i zimne ognie na korytarzach, sprzeciwiając się Dolores Umbridge. Flitwick pochwalał to, co robili bracia Weasleyowie i czasami pomagał im w ich psikusach. Gdy Weasleyowie wyczarowali bagno na środku korytarza, Dolores poprosiła Filiusa, aby usunął je. Z łatwością wykonać jej polecenie, ale skłamał, że nie był w stanie usunąć małej części bagna pod oknem. W ten sposób pokazał przykład doskonałych czarów, wyraźnie chwaląc braci Weasleyów. Lord Voldemort Filius Flitwick bał się Lorda Voldemorta. W Bitwie o Hogwart jednak pokonał w pewnym stopniu swój strach i walczył przeciw niemu. Minerwa McGonagall upomniała Filiusa podczas bitwy o Hogwart, aby nazywał go Voldemortem, a nie "Sam Wiesz Kim". Walczył z Lordem Voldemortem przez jakiś czas sam na sam. Próbował zabić Nagini. Uważał że to tylko kwestia czasu, a Voldemort musi zginąć raz na zawsze. Ostatecznie cieszył się z klęski Voldemorta. Etymologia *Filius to po łacinie "syn", a Filius philosophorum, oznacza "syn thumb|247px|Starszy Filiusfilozoficznego". Jest symbolem w alchemii, czasami związany z kamieniem filozoficznym. *Imię Filius może także pochodzić od konstytucji dogmatycznej ogłoszonej 24 kwietnia 1870 roku przez Sobór watykański I, skierowana przeciw błędom doktrynalnym, a także przeciw racjonalizmowi i fideizmowi - Dei Filius. *Jego nazwisko prawdopodobnie pochodzi od miasteczka w Wielkiej Brytanii, Anglii, w hrabstwie Bedfordshire - Flitwick, które wymawia się "Flittick". Kreacja filmowa Pojawianie się Flitwicka w ekranizacjach jest sporadyczne. Jedyną sceną w pierwszej części, w której Filius Flitwick dłużej występuje jest lekcja Zaklęć i Uroków, gdzie uczy on pierwszoroczniaków zaklęcia Wingardium Leviosa. W trzeciej części, Warwick Davis występuje pod postacią Filiusa Flitwicka, jako dyrygent chóru Hogwartu. W tej części wygląd Filiusa Flitwickaił znacząco różni się, od kreacji z dwóch pierwszych części, dlatego wiele osób myślało, że to nowa osoba. Flitwick ze starszego czarodzieja, bardziej przypominającego goblina, zmienia się w wyraźnie młodszego czarodzieja z brązowymi włosami i wąsami. Z takim samym wyglądem powraca w czwartej części, jednakże tam zostaje wyraźnie przedstawiony jako Profesor Flitwick. thumb|left|233px|Młody FiliusWedług wywiadów, reżyser Mike Newell lubi wygląd młodszego Flitwicka, podobnie jak Warwick Davis, odtwórca tej roli. W filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa, jego nowy wygląd jest widoczny na początku roku w Wielkiej Sali, zaś w grze wideo "odmienionego" Filiusa Flitwicka widać w klasie Zaklęć i Uroków. Nowy wygląd został ostatecznie potwierdzony na ekranie w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi. Zmienił się również charakter tej postaci, Flitwick jest nieco inny niż w dwóch pierwszych częściach. Minifiigurki LEGO przedstawiające postać używają drugiej, młodszej wersji Filiusa. W Harrym Potterze i Insygniach Śmierci: Części 2 , profesor McGonagall nazywała go "Filiusum", podobnie jak profesor Slughorn w filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi. Podczas wspomnień Snape'a, Flitwick jest pokazany klaszcząc w czasie ceremonii przydziału. Ciekawostki * Pomimo zmiany jego wyglądu, w grze bazowanej na trzecim filmie nadal posiada "stary" wygląd. * Warwick Davis użyczał także głosu goblinowi Gryfkowi, oraz zagrał go w siódmej części. * Ulubionym napojem Filiusa Flitwicka jest syrop wiśniowy z lodem i parasolką. * Podczas Bożego Narodzenia Filius stroi choinkę żywymi wróżkami. * W piątej części, mimo nienawiści Dolores Umbridge do półkrwi i mugolaków, jest zadowolona z lekcji prowadzonych przez Flitwicka, może to dlatego, że rodzaj jego krwi pochodzi od dalekich krewnych. * W usuniętej scenie z filmu Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część 2, Flitwick walczy podczas bitwy o Hogwart na marmurowych schodach z Nagini. en:Filius Flitwick de:Filius Flitwick fr:Filius Flitwick ru:Филиус Флитвик fi:Filius Lipetit nl:Filius Banning id:Filius Flitwick it:Filius Flitwick ja:フィリウス・フリットウィック et:Filius Flitwick he:פיליוס פליטיק es:Filius Flitwick no:Filius Pirrevimp sv:Filius Flitwick tr:Filius Flitwick Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1929 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1940 Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Filius Flitwick Kategoria:Nauczyciele zaklęć Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Opiekunowie domów